


Ripple

by yukiaoi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiaoi/pseuds/yukiaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel迎接了短暫人生中的首次心碎。Thranduil將她帶回了密林。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripple

Tauriel跟隨Thranduil回到了密林。

密林之王眉間的倔傲一如以往，對沉默跟在身後的Tauriel彷如不見。他卸下行裝，徑直走到內室，一言不發。

Tauriel如是。

對身上數月以來到處奔走的泥巴和戰傷置若罔聞，她往她的王走的相反方向前進，前往密林更深，更深處。

她喜歡密林的遼闊，她會在新月的晚上矯捷地攀上喬木的頂端仰望星空，感受年月不在身體但於靈智上留下的痕跡。

沉重雙腿今天無法帶領她到高處。她走到樹蔭之末的懸崖靠著邊沿坐下，俯視剛歷戰火洗禮，孕育著百態的中土。

她想Legolas在她身邊。

她是位年輕的精靈，遠不夠老煉。如果Legolas現在可以伴著她。但是他有他的人生，而現在的這一段,她沒權力參與。

在Thranduil的國度，她以為自己早已習慣同伴群中的孤獨。赤裸、無助，胸口中水潭般的孤獨。表面平靜，深不見底。

她想起了Kili。

她想要Legolas在她身邊。因為Kili不可能做到了。他們相處的時間，不及她生命的千分之一。

她無法自制地嚎哭。悲痛、憤怒、自責，她有重生為一個孩童的錯覺。

陌生熾熱的痛很真實，這就是愛。但她害怕，害怕假以時日，精靈的淡然會令痛楚冷卻。她不願這樣。

也許她錯生為精靈。

=========================

Tauriel回到密林引來不少的惴測。將她放逐是Thranduil下達的命令，將她帶回來的也是Thranduil本人。Thranduil沒有多少親衛，就只有兒子Legolas和Tauriel二人，後者也是與Legolas的關係才攀上此位。高貴強大的背後，不容許他人接近。

中土的精靈數量越發下降，環境所限，適合他們生活的土地變得稀少，精靈本性亦不願接觸外界，造成不少精靈早日往西出發的狀況。

Thranduil甚少踏出Mirkwood，外面沒有他想要的，往西的概念對他亦沒有吸引力。從開始盤足於密林,就未有其他令他再要改變的事物出現。

要說有甚麼在他心中佔有一席，Legolas對他是重要的，這是無可置疑的。但他是一位閱歷豐富的精靈，從幾乎無盡的時間中，淡漠已成為一種本性。而且Legolas已能獨當一面，即使他要走自己不全心認同的道路，那已是沒有自己可干涉的人生。

他已經活了很長的時間，很長對外界半隔絕的時間，而自Legolas的母親去世後，他沒再經歷能令他起伏的各種感情。

Tauriel在他眼中跟其他密林的成員地位一樣，要是在戰場戰死，她就是眾多享有戰士榮耀為族捐軀的一員。除了是對兒子未來可能有不良影響力這點，她對他未有其他意義。

越年輕的精靈與世界越容易產生共鳴與連接。年輕是好奇心與探索力強烈的時期，與種族無關。年輕是白色的，它可以染上燦爛的色彩,或是污穢的黑漆。而精靈是唯一可以擁有足夠時間，經歷色彩再褪為透明的。以此而言，Thranduil了解自己並未完全褪色。

短暫的外征而令他覺得煩厭。手中的銀白寶鑽是他出征的理由，閃爍的白光在陰暗的密林依然耀目，但此刻他像是已想不起這光芒的意義。

他突然憶起Tauriel抱著那個矮人，傷心欲絕的情景。精靈不應有如此強烈的情感。但她太年輕，太稚嫩，無法從可以殺死精靈的心靈悲痛中保護好自己。那個畫面與這個突然的想法震憾到Thranduil，原來他已太久沒有情感波動，封隔太久令他對外來的突發情況沒有他該有的自控力。

扔下手中塊寶，它頓時失色。

披上斗蓬，忽略投向他而他本就不在乎的疑問目光，高貴優雅的密林之王走出內室，他知道Tauriel的日常行蹤，作為因為對兒子有著影響之人。

她很乖巧服從，至少在離開他的領地之前，他對她的一切瞭如指掌。久處一地的生物多習成生活習慣上的單一性。他敢肯定Tauriel對他而言就像一本躺開的書，但他忘記了，Legolas有著一顆與精靈不相稱的渴望冒險的心，令他自發親近且抱有欣賞之情的Tauriel怎會如他想像的簡單？

也許，他不只擁有以血緣與他相連的Legolas。

也許，他也能容納Tauriel。

而Tauriel，也可以相信他的王，他的摯友的父親。

放下高傲和距離，他願意嘗試。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫出這篇的出發點在於，假若心碎的Tauriel還要被放逐在外實在太不忍，所以拜託Thranduil帶她回去了。


End file.
